The Twisted Tales of the Dragonflies
by Neeky-chan
Summary: Niaki has entered the Grand Line only to be beaten by a mysterious person. She and her first mate, Kavi have eventually found themselves on a submarine. She needs to find her other nakama but until then she's stuck on Law's ship. Rating may change. Hiatus
1. Entering the Dragonflies

Okay, so, I've been working on a bunch of fanfics but I haven't had the time to post any of them… or come up with good ideas. My friend and I have been coming up with our own crew. I also think the disclaimer is kinda stupid. Anyone who has read the actual manga all know that Oda created One Piece! So why would he create fanfics on his manga? I own Niaki and all the other OCs, my friend KitKat owns Kavi. (She's not registered on this website)

* * *

><p><strong>Niaki's POV<strong>

My entire body stung. It stung with all the wounds he inflicted on me. My vision was becoming blurry, from blood loss and I started falling. I expected to feel the ground after a few moments but instead, I gasped as I felt ice cold water. My body couldn't move when I became submerged.

'_Is this it? I barely made it into the Grand Line! I was hoping for more adventure instead of dying at the hands of that damn marine…'_ I thought as my air began to give out.

My vision slowly turned black as I fell towards the bottom as my watery grave…

**Kavi's POV**

I woke to see Niaki completely soaked with her blood, salt water and salt itself. I began freaking out. What else could I do? My best friend is my captain, she ate a devil fruit and she's terribly injured! And on top of that, we're on a large piece of wood in the middle of the ocean!

After what seemed like hours, I spotted a yellow vessel emerging from the water... It was a huge submarine with a jolly roger on the side. Without thinking, I started yelling for help.

**Law's POV**

As I got on deck, I felt the sun on my skin and the refreshing, cool breeze. It felt really nice after staying in the sub for hours. I looked out into the ocean. It still had the beautiful shade of blue colour, darker than the sky above. The men started yelling about something in the water. I then heard a faint voice that sounded like a distressed female.

"Captain! There are people out in the sea!" one of my men yelled.

I lazily looked over to where he was pointing. There were, indeed, people in the sea. One was the distressed female yelling for help and I couldn't identify the other one. The second person appeared to be injured and not moving over… a large piece of wood? I suddenly became curious on what happened to them.

"Bring us closer to them." I ordered.

"Aye, aye, captain!" The ship changed its course slightly. As soon as we were close enough, the girl was still looking desperate but her eyes had thankfulness in them.

"Get them on the ship."

"Yes, Captain!" Penguin and Nicolai helped the two of them up. The distressed female was basically freaking out about the second being injured and possibly dead. The woman had short brown hair with worried aqua-coloured eyes. She wore a grey hat, a ripped pair of navy blue jeans, a torn black t-shirt and a white, blood-stained belt. What really caught my attention was the cream-coloured beads with a light blue dragonfly hanging from her neck.

The second person was a female as well. She was both injured and unconscious , covered with blood from head to toe. From what I could make out, she had caramel-coloured hair, a torn-beyond-repair green tank top, a pair of torn dark blue jeans and one ruined black boot.

"Please help Niaki!" The girl awake yelled. "She's been out for a long time and being in the sea only weakens her! She's the only person I've got left!" The brown-haired girl had tears streaming down her face. "I'll do anything to pay you back if you save Niaki!" She almost whispered the last part. I felt like I should save the girl but not by her request. It felt almost like an instinct feel to it.

"Take her to the infirmary." The men were dumbfounded for a moment then scrambled to get the Niaki girl into the infirmary.

"Thank you! You won't regret this!" The girl called after me.

"Bepo, bring her to the infirmary after I've finished with Miss Niaki."

"Yes, Captain!" the bear responded. I went to treat Niaki's wounds.

**Niaki's POV**

I could hear people talking. I couldn't make out what exactly what they were saying because it was too low. But, I could tell they were male voices. After about a minute, I heard a cooler and much smoother voice enter the conversation. A shuffle of feet were fading and a door closed. I then heard clicking noises, much like high heels would on a hard floor. Not the type of shoes you would expect a man to be wearing.

I could hear a cupboard open and a few rattling noises before it was shut again. A few more clicks, some water running and stopping, more clicks and it got quiet.

"I wonder how you managed to get in such an injured state, Miss Niaki." He wondered aloud. One thought went through my mind: 'How did he know my name?' I heard a rattling noise but before I could open my eyes, I felt lips against mine. Two pills and water rushed into my mouth. His lips left mine and his hands tilted my head so I could swallow it.

The clicking noises returned and I opened my eyes and turned my head in the direction of the annoying sounds. I saw a man standing in front of a counter, his back facing me, placing bottles and metal items on top of the counter. His attire consisted of a yellow, black-sleeved hoodie and the sleeves pulled back to his elbows revealing tanned skin and tribal-style tattoos. He also had blue skinny jeans with brown musters on them, a pair of black high heeled boots (as I suspected) and a fluffy white hat that also had brown musters on them. From what I could tell, he had short, spikey black hair. I smiled.

"What were those pills you gave me just now?" I asked with an ever present smile on my lips. He stiffened, not expecting me to wake up anytime soon. He turned to look at me. I noticed he had a black jolly roger on his hoodie. He also had side burns and a goatee. His grey-brown eyes had dark rings around them making it look like he hadn't had enough sleep for years. He looked familiar but I couldn't place where I'd seen him.

"Pain medication, Miss Niaki. How long have you been awake?" He asked, his eyes still showing surprise while he held a smirk on his face. I then realized who he was.

"A few seconds before you came in, Mr. Law," I replied twisting his name purposely.

Trafalgar Law. I met him once when I was little. He probably doesn't recognize me and hopefully he never will. That would be awkward. And knowing he was the Captain of the Heart Pirates with a bounty of 73 million beri from the North Blue… my home sea.

"That's interesting. You have a higher healing rate than most people. You woke up incredibly fast." He replied.

"I take it you saved me?" I asked, curiosity laced my voice. I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"Yes, but you should still take it easy on your wounds. You haven't fully recovered."

"Oh? Well, what is I decided I could heal myself?" I slyly remarked.

"You would probably die trying." Law said, his smirk growing. He appeared to be scanning my body. Curious, I glanced down to see what I was wearing. Not much to say, the very least. Bandages and a pair of underwear were the only things covering me. And if I had a say on the matter, it was most likely Law to put me in this position. I looked back at Law. He seemed very amused.

"I'm not really phased by this, you know." I lazily replied. "I have a few questions."

"Go on."

"First, may i have some spare clothing? A shirt will do. Second, could I get some food? Preferably something that's accompied with salt and vinegar flavoured potato chips. And lastly…" I paused to give him a cold look. "Where is my dragonfly pin?" His smirk grew.

"That's it? I was expecting more questions like your friend." He chuckled. I flinched.

"No. I will ask for things later if the need arises. Could you please answer my questions?" I asked coolly.

"For the first, I'll get you some. The second, I have one of my men bring you something. As for the third, it right over there," He said pointing behind me. I looked in the direction he was pointing. Next to a scalpel was my emerald green dragonfly pin. I grabbed it and began using my fingers as a brush on my mid-back, caramel brown hair. As Law turned, I stood up.

"Thank you. I owe you my life." I said softly. Law stopped and turned his head slightly. He had a small smirk and exited the room. I sat back down and began removing the bandages that didn't cover me. "Mizu iyasu,*" I whispered after I removed the stitches. A tingling sensation was felt all over my body. I sighed in bliss as my wounds disappeared. I lifted the technique and noticed my reflection in a tray next to me.

I frowned. My hair was a mess and I was pale. "Kaze no kushi*." I whispered. I could feel the wind in my hair, straightening it out. The shorter strands of my hair flew to the side of my head making it appear like cat ears. I stopped when I noticed he door open. Law had returned with a shirt in his hands. When my bright green eyes met his grey-brown ones, he smirked.

"You certainly know how to ignore orders quite well." Law noted, slightly annoyed.

"Of course. I don't want to be injured the majority of this time on the ship and I couldn't preform any activities properly with them. Seeing as I'm not the captain on this ship." I smirked mischievously. He chuckled. Law threw the shirt at me and I unconsciously.

"One of my men will be coming with food for you and I'll go retrieve your friend." He disappeared again. I could hear a clamor of feet and yells. I giggled.

I then focused my attention to the shirt Law had handed me. It was a yellow t-shirt with black sleeves, and the symbol of the Heart Pirates on the front in black. As for the size of the shirt, it was far too big for me but I shrugged and put it on anyway. A knock was heard from the door Law entered and disappeared from.

"You may come in!" I said loudly. The door opened to reveal a man wearing a white jumpsuit and a black and white hat that had the word 'Penguin' on it. "Hello." I greeted smiling.

"H-hi… here's the food the captain said to bring you." He said shyly.

"Set it there." I said gesturing to my side. "My name is Niaki. What's yours?"

"P-Penguin." He softly replied setting the tray of food next to me.

"Just like the animals I see back at home. Do you like it here, Mr. Penguin?" I asked curiously.

"Y-yeah! Of course I do!" he seemed to be looking for a way out. "I should be returning to my job… or Law'll punish me."

"Aww… if you really must. I just wanted some company until Kavi comes back. I'm really quite bored, Mr. Penguin." I said a bit seductively. Penguin blushed a little and headed out the door. I pouted a little but then decided that I needed food. I was impressed. The food before me was fried rice and salt and vinegar chips. I was happy and satisfied with the food. I smiled as I ate the food, ignoring the presence of Penguin peering through the door with a happy look on his face.

'_He must like the fact that I enjoy the food.'_ I thought.

"Arigatou, Penguin-san!" I said. Penguin blushed and scrambled away from the door. I giggled to myself. The door burst open with a huge bang as a familiar figure came running towards me. The figure wrapped her arms around me.

"Niaki! You're awake!" Kavi squealed with happiness and relief.

* * *

><p>And cut! Thank you for reading this! I like reviews, 'cause reviews motivate me to write more! Please tell me what you think! I need feedback to know if I need to change or improve anything!<p>

I have the translation here:

*Misu-iyasu = water healing *Kaze no kushi = wind comb

Have a nice day! ^w^

~Neeky-chan


	2. A Curious Dragonfly

Hai! Thanks for reading it! I've been a bit busy with my life that I haven't been able to update.

To ichigo1508: Thank you! And yes, I will explain that it later but for now, suspense! :D

To onepiecefan31: Thanks! I'll try to update more often!

Now, on to the story!

"Yes, Kavi. And I'm completely healed. Compliments of water." I said.

"Oh, so he didn't do anything? That's a relief. We need to get off this ship! These are the Heart Pirates! We are already a crew, we don't need unnecessary enemies!"

Kavi went on and on. I reached out to poke her forehead. She was instantly quiet.

"Yes, Kavi. I am aware of that. But we're fine. We aren't their enemies if they don't know." I replied smoothly.

"But-!" Kavi started.

"No buts. We might become prisoners but we will eventually get away to find Alice, Kaito and Toey. Until then, let's do as they ask. Law and his crew doesn't seem too bad." Kavi looked at me in dismay. I could tell she was weighing the options and eventually nodded.

"Alright Niaki-chan…" Kavi sadly replied. I smiled as I continued to eat my food.

"Umm… Niaki… why are you wearing that shirt?" Kavi asked unsure if she wanted to know why. I looked at her as if she were stupid.

"Would you rather I went around with bandages and underwear around the ship? I know that it would gain both stares and an uncomfortable feeling from the men" I explained.

"Oh…" Kavi blankly said in realization. She isn't the brightest bulb in the box.

"Are you done yet? Your conversations aren't exactly entertaining." A smooth, cool voice said, with a bored tone. My eyes flickered towards the door to see the yellow-wearing captain leaning against the doorframe.

"I suppose it could be that way, Mr. Law." I replied. Kavi squeaked when she saw him and shifted closer to me. I smiled.

"We're coming up on an island. We should get there by tomorrow morning. You also have a room to sleep in until then." Law said. "You two also have a room to sleep in."

"That is much appreciated, seeing as these cots aren't very comfortable." My eyes probably glittered with mischief.

"I'll have Bepo show you two to the room." I nodded and stood up. I noted that Law smirked as I did so. The shirt he gave me brushed my upper thigh as I walked towards the door. My eyes widened when I saw the large white bear wearing an orange jumpsuit, standing just outside the doorway.

"Take these women to the spare room, Bepo." He ordered.

"Hai, Captain." Bepo replied. I just stood there looking at him. He was an adorable, fluffy, talking, white polar bear! My cheeks turned pink because I'm like a child when it comes to cute things.

"Is there something wrong Miss Niaki?" Law asked, curiously. I didn't want to move. I had an image to keep in front of enemy pirates. But why the hell did he have to have someone like Bepo on his crew?

"N-no. I don't." I looked at the ground so I didn't hug the bear. Bepo began to lead us to where we were to stay. Kavi and I followed, Law disappeared.

"You know, Niaki-sencho*, it's not so bad. You can go ahead right now…" Kavi tried cheerfully.

"Kavi… I have an image to keep and if I reveal it to these pirates, I'd have to swallow my pride!" I hissed. Kavi flinched. I forgot that she was sensitive to this stuff. Her experience down in the West Blue, terrible. I smiled softly in apology and I began to focus on the bear.

'_How can he talk? Is it a devil fruit or was he born like that? He really is cute. Kawaii!'_ I thought to myself. And with being absorbed in my thoughts, I didn't realize he had stopped so I bumped into him.

"Ah, are you ok?" the bear asked. I couldn't help myself. I hugged the bear, taking him by surprise.

"You're so adorable!" I squealed.

"Niaki-sencho, you should let go of him." Kavi said softly. I opened my eyes and looked at her and sadly let go of the bear. Bepo slowly recovered and started talking.

"T-this'll be your room until we figure out exactly what to do with you two." He said. I smiled as I slowly got over the cuteness the bear held.

"Arigato, Bepo. Your nakama* wouldn't happen to have a spare jumpsuit would they? Any clothes are completely ruined." I said frowning slightly. Bepo thought for a moment.

"Most of the crew is bigger than you are, but I'm sure someone is as small as you…" He replied.

"Anything is fine with me. I just don't want to disturb them with my appearance." I explained. Kavi was surprisingly quiet the entire time. The bear nodded and left. I entered the room after Kavi and I turned on her.

"Why are you so quiet, Kavi?" I asked dead serious. Kavi squeaked and quickly replied.

"Because! We are on a ship of me!"

"And a bear."

"He doesn't count!"

"Bepo does too! He's male! And I don't mind being on a ship filled with men. Most pirate crews are male, Kavi." Kavi bit her lip, absorbing what I had just said.

"But we need to find Alice, Kaito, and Toey! There isn't any time to waste, Niaki-sencho!" Kavi hissed after a few moments. I was going to reply when I heard knock on the door. Kavi pressed her back against the wall furthest from the door, sitting on the bed. I sighed and opened the door.

Standing in front of me was a man just taller than me, 5'6" maybe? It didn't matter. I took in that he had a red and black hat and shoulder-length silver hair. Behind him was Bepo. The silver-haired man held out a jumpsuit much like his own.

"Bepo said you needed this." I politely took the jumpsuit from his hands as he noticed my attire… and blushed.

"Thank you, Mister…" I trailed off not knowing his name.

"Demetri. Just call me Demetri." He said quickly, not looking at me directly.

"Alright, Demetri-san. Arigato." I slightly bowed before turning to shut the door.

"That looks awfully big, Niaki." Kavi noted looking at the jumpsuit in my arms.

"It's better than nothing, Kavi." I replied. I took off the shirt Law gave me and preceded to put it on. After I had the jumpsuit on, I turned to Kavi who grimaced.

"It makes you look fat."

"That can be changed but this isn't mine. I can do with makeshift." I said pulling on the elastic in the middle. I created a metal pin to hold it in place and still look nice. Kavi produced boots. I wasn't going to ask where she got those. I put my hair in a ponytail and turned to the door.

"Come on, Kavi. I want to see the ship." I smiled mischievously. Kavi squeaked but followed anyway. She didn't like being alone on a ship filled with men. Something she acquired from the West Blue. Before we went on out adventure, I carved the Dragonfly Pirates' Jolly Roger on the door, so we could find our way back.

Out of my excitement, I maintained my lazy, seductive look. It wasn't meant to be seductive, it just looked that way. I could hear yelling somewhere on the ship. Curious, I started looking where it was coming from. Kavi pulled on my sleeve.

"Niaki, I don't feel right about this. Could we please go back to the room?" The brown-haired girl whined quietly.

"You don't feel right about almost every decision I make. You can go back yourself. I have no intentions of returning to that room just yet." Kavi groaned but reluctantly followed. We were getting closer as the yelling was getting louder. I smiled and looked around the corner.

Men in white jumpsuits were everywhere. I saw cards, a pool table, a lot of talking and a few were even fighting. I turned the corner to satisfy my curiosity. I began walking around to see what they were all doing, still looking lazy. The men started noticing my presence. Kavi chickened out and was still hiding behind the entrance.

"Who are you?" This question was voiced by a few of them.

"I am Niaki of the Dragonfly Pirates." I said sneakily. The men tensed and a few became alert enough to become offensive. "Don't worry. Even if I did hurt you, I wouldn't be able to get away. I cannot swim." I reassured them and smiled softly.

Kavi was in hysterics by the entrance. I was surrounded by men who were on edge, confused, and some were not believing me. So of course she would act like that. After hearing my response, some of them relaxed until someone said, "You're called 'Green Shimmer' Niaki by the marines, aren't you?" I scoffed.

"Hell yeah, I am. And I'm called that for a good reason." I replied.

"You're also called 'Seductress'…" Another man called out. I chuckled lightly.

"That's right." I said softly but slightly seductive. But whether they heard it or not was not my problem. The men looked at each other.

"So you're basically a prisoner here, right?" One of the men said after he recovered.

"That's correct, Kishi. So treat them right." A cool voice came into the room. I froze and looked at the entrance. Law was leaning against the doorframe staring at me. "Good evening, Miss Niaki. Your friend ran off at the sight at me." He said smirking.


	3. Trapped and Kavi

**I'm happy that this story is being read! And I'm terribly sorry that I haven't been updating! School is a pain. But the only good thing that comes from it is seeing your friends there! :D And also, Affy Taffy has been working on a collab with me. I'm thinking of where to start it… I'll think of that later!**

**To onepiecefan31: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**To PirateZoro-san: You know it is! And thanks for the review!**

* * *

><p>If you have any ideas on what should happen next, message me and I will take it into consideration. ^w^ Now, on with the story! :D<p>

"Good evening." My smile vanished. "Is there anything you wanted, Mr. Law?" I asked.

"Yes, in fact. But I would like to ask them alone." His smirk had grown. I stayed silent for a few moments before I said, "Alright." I began walking towards him and as I reached him, he nodded and lead me down the hall.

'_Where could she have gone? She doesn't have a very good sense of direction but she does have an incredible memory… I hope Kavi makes it back to the room_' I thought as I followed Law.

"Where are we going?" I asked not thinking straight.

"To my quarters." He replied. My hand twitched. _'Is that so. Let's see what kind of questions you have for me, Trafalgar Law.'_ I thought sneakily.

We eventually stopped and entered the captains' quarters. It wasn't too bad. Bookshelves (probably full of medical textbooks), a bed in the middle of the room, medical instruments hung all over the walls, a desk with paperwork all over it and a few pens, a door on the other side of the room (my guess was that it was his personal bathroom), two dressers and a small nightstand with various objects. Better than some captains' rooms. Mine had a bit of lighter colours though…

Law gestured to a chair on one side of the desk while he sat in the other.

"You had some questions for me, did you not?" I said cheekily, breaking the silence. I sat down in the chair cautiously.

"Indeed. I feel like I've met you before, but I'm not sure where…" Law started.

"Really? My home was in the North Blue but it's been a while. I recently visited it after a year and a half and picked up my navigator who's been living on Tringu Island. Then it's been a few more months… I also have a bounty of 23 million." I stopped at his expression. "What?"

"Did you live on Tringu Island?" He asked.

"No, I was born and raised on Yuki Tonbo Island (Snow Dragonfly) for 15 years." I replied. Law mumbled something that I couldn't pick up on.

"I made a visit to that island when I was 11. Could I have met you there?" Law said a bit louder. I didn't say anything. I knew what he was trying to remember. I don't want him to remember.

"No, I don't think we have. I lived on the Northern end in a village called Butterfly Garden." I smiled softly. _'How will you respond to that?'_ I thought slyly.

"I believe it was Little Siam that I visited… are you sure that you weren't there? I recall a girl about 7 or 8 trying to fight me to keep me from entering the village." He said. I made a small flinch. I don't think he caught it.

"No. I stayed inside the boundaries of Butterfly Garden until I was 10." I smoothly replied. _'I'm just lucky I'm a good liar.'_ I froze at his next words.

"I believe her name was Akimi." I bet he could see the flash of fear, hostility and recognition in my eyes. But I made those emotions disappear as quickly as they came.

"I've heard of her. She made the poor decision of protecting what should could from travelers, merchants, pirates and marines. She never trusted anyone." I responded as if Akimi was stupid… and in truth, I was. "She was truly foolish." It pained me that I had to say this about myself.

"Is that it? You have nothing else you wish to tell me?" Law's eyes seemed to penetrate me. For the first time I've seen him, he intimidated me.

"Yes. If you don't mind, I'll leave now." I stood up and headed towards the door until I felt myself being pressed against the wall by an arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" His face was inches away from mine.

"T-to the room—you lent us-!" He was crushing my airway so I could hardly breathe. His strength was greater than I had anticipated!

"I had no intentions of letting you go just yet." The way he said that sent shivers down my spine. I moved my arms to try to pull his arm off me but he had his full weight on it.

"W-what are—you going t—to do?" I asked as my air was giving out. Black spots were entering my vision.

"A little fun here and there…" As my air began to give out, he pressed his lips against mine. When he moved back, he grabbed both my arms and pinned me to the wall. As I got my breathing up again, I glared at him.

"You sadistic… bastard…" My vision was still turning black and my mind became fuzzy. "Y-you drugged me…" I couldn't see anything at that point.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback while being knocked out.<strong>

"Akimi! Help me out! Please! If you don't I'll be stuck with him forever!" Kavi was crying while hanging onto me.

"Kavi, my name is Niaki now. And of course I'll knock the bastard off his feet! What did you think I was going to do, throw you into the Calm Belt where you'll be eaten alive by Sea Kings? I'm not that mean." I replied annoyed. She's been like this ever since I arrived. _'Cool it, Niaki. You're a different person now. You should be calm and collected instead of hot-headed and stubborn!'_ I thought. I sighed.

"Now, where is the pathetic male anyway?" I asked Kavi. She quickly dried her tears and started to talk with just a little quiver in her voice.

"Um… in the castle. I told him I was bringing a performer today since he was… ah…" She trailed off, shaking. I looked at her again.

Kavi had long brown hair tied up into a ponytail with jewels glittering on her head, a blue Lolita-type dress, light blue flats and red blood flecked all over her front side. The blood came from the wound on the left side of her face. My eyes must have shown sympathy, because she was looking at me with a small smile.

"You shouldn't be wearing such clothes. They don't suit you." I replied. _'Like I should talk. I'm wearing a green Chinese-styled shirt, a black mini-skirt and black knee-high boots.'_ "Mm!" was her only response as she nodded. We eventually got to the castle where her "future husband" was waiting… to be entertained. And he was going to get the show of his life! I smirked with mischief as I thought these.

"Lady Kavil! You've returned! The master is awaiting your arrival." A maid responded quickly as we entered. "Ah! Is that the guest you brought to entertain the master?"

"Indeed it is. She shall be treated with just as much respect as you have for me! And tell Daroku that I will meet him in the entertainment room." Kavi said with authority, but I saw her hands trembling as she did so. She doesn't want this life. She's being forced into this. I will change that.

"Yes, Lady Kavil!" The maid quickly ran off to do as she was told.

"I hate this." Kavi said as she watched her go. I glanced at her and saw tears running down her face.

"Yes, dear cousin. After I have dealt with him, we'll go on an adventure… as a pirate!" I grinned as she turned to look at me surprised. Her surprise quickly turned to a happy smile as she wiped her tears away. She led me to the entertainment room. At the end of the hall was a man sitting in a throne-like chair. The room was highly decorated and was a lovely light blue with lots of glittery items to make a pirate drool. I just held a straight face and walked towards the man my cousin is so dearly afraid of.

As I got closer, I noticed that he had blue hair, that was slicked back and had a dark blue suit on. Nothing special about this 'Daroku.'

"Good afternoon, Lord Daroku." I said politely with a fake smile.

"Good afternoon. What would you call yourself, girl?" I visibly flinched.

"My name is Niaki. And with all of due of respect, I'm 17." I continued to fake a smile while I gritted my teeth.

"Ah, you were so short, I wouldn't have guessed! My apologies, Miss Niaki! Now that you're here I would love to have a show. If you don't entertain me enough, I'll kill you. Understand?"

"Crystal clear." I responded. _'Making threats are we? Well, I'll have to break your pride and your title, you pathetic Dogu.'_ I thought evilly. I stepped back and disappeared. Confusion crossed his face. "You wanted the show, and you'll be satisfied." I said, creepily. My voice sounded like wind chimes, adding to the suspense. I threw a couple of my daggers into the air and watched his face change to awe. I added pink light to the effect. I made them swirl and look like pink fairies in the air. The light changed to blue as they flew across the room. I giggled at the look on his face.

"What amazing display, Miss Niaki! What else can you do with these fairies?" Daroku was playing right into my hands. I threw more daggers into the mix adding green and purple. I grinned evilly thanking the heavens that he couldn't see it. I giggled some more.

His eyes became mesmerized as he watched the "fairies" dance in the air. I began to laugh as the 'fairies' became faster and more violent.

"A Fairy's Festival." I said. As a dagger slashed his cheek, his eyes snapped back to the present and saw the red fairy in front of his face. I giggled right behind the dagger to seem like a fairy again. I repeated the process for the next couple until I decided to stick the daggers into his hands so he couldn't escape. I whispered in his ear.

"This is for all that you've done to my little sister bastard." I revealed my head and my shoulders to the man. My smirk was pretty evil and his eyes were horrified.

"You? You're a sibling to that wench? Why was I not informed! Your names aren't even in the history records!" He practically spat.

"Ha. You'll never find it only I can tell you. And a pathetic bastard like you isn't worth my time." I said laughing. I grabbed a dagger and stuck it slowly into his throat. He choked up blood before his eyes dulled. My devious laughter was echoing though the entire room. I left to go find Kavi. She knew that I would kill him, though she couldn't watch. I can't blame her. But pirates and marines do this almost everyday. I don't do it all the time. Mostly it's defeat, since defeat is more painful than death.

This only gave Kavi a reason to run away! Her distant cousin is a pirate and will kill anyone who hurts her. Plain and simple, and I like it that way!

"He's gone… isn't he, Niaki-chan?" Kavi said wearily. He face lit up when she saw the blood that had spattered against my face. I smiled back in a friendly way. After all, he deserved to die. "I'll go get some of my savings from the safe, get my clothes, lots and lots and lots of food, and a ship and we'll get out of here!" Kavi squealed with excitement.

I spent the last couple days relaxing in some of the local bars. I can't help it, the drunks are so amusing and plus, pirates come through here and cause havoc.

Someone has to throw them out.

I particularly like the bar called Desert Rose because of the barkeep. He's a real nice guy but if I get to know him too well, it'll be hard to leave. That's another thing about being a pirate but you can make friends and make sacrifices. It's a life lesson I learned on my home island.

"I'm ready to go, Niaki!" Kavi yelled across the street. I smiled and paid for the drinks and left the bar. _'I'll have to visit again someday'_ I thought.

"Then let's go." I said walking towards the ship. She and her cat Shadow (a female, black cat with a white bandana around her neck) ran towards the ship where our adventures officially began as the Dragonfly pirates.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I actually wrote most of it today as I'm currently writing the next chapter on paper. There might be chapters that are completely devoted to flashbacks in order to tell the background characters and that includes the crossover with Affy Taffy's 'When the Gloves Come out.' So you probably won't see a lot of Law for a while. Tell me what you think so I can decide what to do next! Thanks!<strong>

**~Neeky-chan**


End file.
